You Make Me Happy
by la saboteuse
Summary: One-shot fluff. A wonderful morning shared by Edward and Bella...at Edward's house...heh-heh-heh...


**Disclaimer:Ummmmmmmmmmmm...how many ways can you say you don't own something without coming off as extraordinarily redundant? My unworthy hands could never have issued forth such splendicality(my word!splendor+magicality) as the original manuscripts that represent much of all we hold dear in this psychotic and devoted fandom. Translation: I did not write the Twilight series, nor any part thereof.**

**You Make Me Happy**

**(A/N:Hey, Savina! This is pretty much just random rambling, so you might not even get to read this! …though, you probably will, 'cause I'm weird that way…anyway, here goes!)**

**BPOV:**

I woke up supremely happy one morning, mainly because: a) I was with Edward ;b)Edward was with me; c)I was in Edward's room…;d) He was holding me;…g)I had just spent the night with Edward;…j)I woke up with him holding me;…n) We had _all day_ to be together;…q) Did I mention that I was with Edward?

_'Um, yes, about seventeen times in about sixteen slightly different ways, all in about two minutes.'_

_'What's wrong with that?'_

_'Well, for one thing, it is extraordinarily redundant.'_

_'So?'_

_'Soooo, it's annoying and sappy. Please stop.'_

_'Nevaaaaahhh!!'_

_'Somebody, please just shoot me.'_

I giggled; having super-secret alter-egos was fun.

"What's so funny?"

Oops. The secret identities of my other selves must not be revealed! What am I going to say?

_'Nothing. Pretend you are asleep.'_

_'Sigh. He already knows I'm awake.'_

_'Oh. Right.'_

Before I could get too carried away in my silent conversation, I concentrated on answering Edward's question.

"Um, nothing much, I guess. I was just thinking to myself..."

He smiled wryly.

"Yes, you do that quite a bit."

I shook my head.

"No, I mean I _really was--_oh, never mind."

Edward frowned.

"Bella..."

Oh, dear, I've gone and frustrated him.

I sighed.

_"Must _you know?"

He turned me over to face him, and we were mere centimeters apart.

"Please?" he pleaded, eyes lulling me into a state of utmost and inexorable compliance.

Aww, man!

"Well...I was thinking..."

"Yes..."

I blinked a few times, rapidly.

"Um, well, I woke up happily, and I was thinking of all the reasons why, and...uh...this little voice in my mind was tired of it because I was saying basically the same thing in only slightly different ways. She told me I was starting to repeat myself, and so I asked, 'what's wrong with that?' and she said, 'Well, for one thing, it's extraordinarily redundant' and I said, 'So?' and she said, '_So, _it's annoying. Please stop.' And I said, 'Nevah!' and-"

By this time, my words had been flowing quite easily, and so I felt slightly awkward when they were interrupted by Edward's laughter. Even when he stopped, he was still fighting an outrageously amused smile. I scowled at him.

"Sorry...what were you so happy about, anyway?"

I think I was well within my rights to be a bit affronted, so I said, "I don't think I'm inclined to tell you, as it's none of your business," and I rolled away from him, pulling the covers up over my shoulder.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, sounding truly appalled. "Bella, I apologize for laughing--I realize it wasn't very nice--"

I let him splutter on for a few moments until I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned back over, laughing, "Edward, it's alright, now quit freaking out."

He sighed and smiled, apparently too relieved to realize that I was poking fun at his high-strung personality.

"Bella, _please_ don't do that."

I grinned, snuggling closer to him.

"Aw, you didn't _really_ think I was upset, did you?"

Then our foreheads and noses were touching, and Edward beamed mischievously.

"No; I just wanted you to come back over here, and I knew that if you thought that _I_ thought you were serious, you would."

It took me a couple of seconds to process that, and when I did, my jaw dropped indignantly.

"Why you--you--"

He just continued to smile at me, eyes bright with mirth. He watched with great amusement as I struggled pathetically between faux anger and bedazzlement, then brought his hand up to trace lightly across my collarbone, over my shoulder...down my arm...up again...

I had closed my eyes without realizing it, but as soon as I did, I snapped them open and said, "Edward, don't _do_ that."

His eyes went wide, and, all too innocently, he responded, "Why ever not, darling?"

"Don't you 'darling' me, I'm trying to be angry with you!"

'Trying,' obviously, was the most relevant word in that exclamatory sentence.

Edward just chuckled, "Bella, how can you be angry_ with_ me if _I_ am not even slightly vexed?"

He did have a point there...

After biting my lip and putting on a show of resistance--I had my pride--finally, I smiled and said, "It's absolutely impossible, because I wasn't really mad at you in the first place."

Edward grinned, one corner of his perfect mouth pulling higher than the other, and brought his face to mine.

Oh, we had fun after _that_.

...until I had to have breakfast.

Being human could be _so_ annoying, and I didn't care _what_ Edward said about it.

Edward, of course, thought that it was intensely amusing, especially when I started making faces to demonstrate my feelings on the subject.

We started walking downstairs, and he looked to me, asking, "Bella...you never did tell me; what _was_ it that made you so happy this morning?"

I rolled my eyes and stopped on the stairway, wrapping my arms around him.

"Edward, do you _really_ have to ask?"

He grinned.

Breakfast would have to wait for a while; we had more important things to do.

* * *

**(A/N: So? Hopeless drivel, or slightly entertaining nonsense? You can call it drivel, if you want, b/c it sounds cool :D. Just be nice about the way you say--er, type--it. Anyway, please review because I wuvs yoo! And read my other fics, s'il vous plait! :X shmax)**


End file.
